earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
VOX Box: Countdown - 6 Months Ago
Characters * Rupert Thorne * Phosphorus * Kraken * Dragon * Griffin * Penguin * Carlton Duquesne Location * The Docks, Gotham City, NJ * February 1st 2017, 0315 EST VOX Archive * Carlton Duquesne: Penguin. * Penguin: Mr. Duquesne. I hear we just had an unpropitious setback. * Carlton Duquesne: If you mean we got hit, yeah. * Rupert Thorne: And how exactly could that have happened? * Carlton Duquesne: I don't know yet. * Rupert Thorne: No one but us even knew the shipment was going out last night. * Phosphorus: Well, someone did. * Rupert Thorne: Batman? * Carlton Duquesne: Not from what my men said... Unless Batman is packing heat. * Penguin: No. Not his style. * Rupert Thorne: A man running around in tights and cape, fighting crime, without the sense to use a gun? What is it about this city? The water? * Carlton Duquesne: Fortunately, it was only one truckload that was compromised. I've doubled the manpower at my warehouse in Otisburg. No way they can get to the rest. * Penguin: Forgive me if I'm not so sanguine. Our overseas consortium has paid us half-billion dollars for these arms. If we don't deliver, they'll want their money back. Since we've spent it... that would present a problem! * Rupert Thorne: I want the rest of it to be out within the week... whch means take care of this problem vigilante now. * Carlton Duquesne: Why are you looking at me? * Phosphorus: You're supposed to be our muscle, Mr. Duquesne. Start flexing. * Carlton Duquesne: You're the only lapdog I see here, Sartorius. I'm the Traid's deputy Mountain Master in this city. You know what that means? * Phosphorus: Not a clue, nor do I care... But I do know what deputy means. It means you work for someone... * Penguin: Indeed, Phosphorus has a point, Mr. Duquesne. I am most certain that the most gracious Chien Na Wei will be decidedly less than pleased if you fail to deliver on this arra- feedback * LOST * Dragon: Wait... What happened? * Griffin: Some sort of feedback. I think Phosphorus stepped too close to the bug you placed on your father, uh, Dragon... * Kraken: So... Is that it? Are we done? Can I go shoot them now? * Dragon: No... They brought more muscle than we expected. Even with our firepower, we're outgunned. * Kraken: Oh, come on! You only let me blow up one truck... You can't give me this BFG and not let me use it! At least let me take my shot at Thorne. * Dragon: Sorry. Too risky... but you'll get your chance. * Kraken: So that's it? We're just blowing up one truck and calling it a night? Not much of a debut... * Griffin: We may be done here, Kraken... but I don't think we're calling it a night. * Dragon: Griffin is right. We have a bigger, more important target now. * Kraken: the warehouse in Otisburg? * Dragon: Bingo. * Kraken: You know the address? * Dragon: Not only that, but I know the code to the vault. chuckle Come on, girls. These three fools' days are numbered. There's a new trio in town... and they're about to find out just how terrible we can be for their plans. Trivia and Notes * Story continues from VOX Box: Countdown - 7 Months Ago. * Story continues in VOX Box: Countdown - 5 Months Ago. * Debut of the Terrible Trio, Carlton Duquesne, Phosphorus and Rupert Thorne. * This scene is inspired by a similar scene from the Mystery of Batwoman movie, but with the Terrible Trio instead of Batwoman, and with the inclusion of Phosphorus. Links and References * VOX Box: Countdown - 6 Months Ago Category:VOX Box Category:Rupert Thorne/Appearances Category:Alexander Sartorius/Appearances Category:Sonia Alcana/Appearances Category:Kathy Duquesne/Appearances Category:Rocky Ballantine/Appearances Category:Oswald Cobblepot/Appearances Category:Carlton Duquesne/Appearances Category:Terrible Trio/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances